comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-One (Spencerdude95's Multiverse)
Earth-One is an alternate universe with updated and reimagined origins for the heroes, villains, and everything in between of the Earth-616 and Earth-1610. History and Facts Overview The universe is much like Earth-1600, being a universe like Earth-616 and Earth-1610, but it is also laced with the All New All Different Marvel Comics. The First Mutant Long ago, the Inhumans were created, and in ancient Egypt, an Inhuman male and human female had a child with grey skin, which caused the woman's village to attack them and burn them to appease to whatever had "cursed" the couple and their child. The child was then left to die in the desert, till it was found by a tribe. The child was adopted by Baal, who named him En Sabah Nur, the first mutant in existence. Interestingly, mutants after that became less than one percent, till by world war II, there was only one left: The Wolverine. After the success of Captain America in world war II, Wolverine was experimented on, and his extracted blood became a virus that activated the latent mutant powers in 1% of the population, with the first infected being Charles Xavier and Max Eisenhardt. Superheroes In 2009, superheroes started appearing in the world, superheroes that would form the superhero teams known as the Avengers, the Ultimates, the Young Avengers, the New Avengers, the Mighty Avengers, the Uncanny Avengers, the Fantastic Four, the Future Foundation, the New Warriors, the Runaways, the Big Hero 6, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Thunderbolts, and the X Men. Unique Twists * There are four villains that are based on their 1610 counterpart but with twists and turns. (1) Red Skull II is a clone/"Child" of the first Red Skull and Captain America. (2) About six months after joining the Avengers, the Black Widow was replaced with a traitorous clone who killed Hawkeye's ex-wife. (3) Reed Richards was cloned with a younger, arrogant, egotistical, amoral, and nihilistic man who calls himself the Maker who hates Reed Richards because of what he has. And (4) The Hulk was cloned by SHIELD to fight back an alien invasion. However, this version has grey skin and is cannibalistic and sociopathic. After the alien invasion was thwarted, this 'Grey Hulk' became a villain. * Peter Parker and Miles Morales exist side by side, both having been bitten by the same spider. Miles at first went by the title "Scarlet Spider," But after his parents and he move to Chicago, where he became the "Ultimate Spiderman." * The Clone Saga Peter experiences creates several clones: Ben Reilly, Kaine, the Superior Spiderman (Which is a clone of Peter Parker with the memories of Otto Octavius downloaded into the body that was lost in Seattle), Scorpion, and other clones that are dying of cellular degeneration. * Other spider powered heroes include Jessica Drew (Spiderwoman), Anya Corazon (Spidergirl), Pavitr Prabhakar (White Spider), Cindy Moon (Silk), Billy Braddock (Iron Spider), Gwen Stacy (Spider Woman in San Franscisco after her resurrection), and more. * Category:Realities Category:The Multiverse (Spencerdude95's Creation)